battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
The Vault
The Vault is a feature of Battlefield Heroes. It serves as a resting place for sets and items that after receiving a formal introduction to the game have since been removed from the store. Items that enter the Vault are not removed from the game, they are simply not available for purchase any more. Items in the Vault may remain there for an indefinite amount of time. However, they may appear again for sale as a deal of the day or as a Hot deal for a limited amount of time. Additionally, holiday event items related to Christmas, Halloween and Easter, which are only available during their respective event, are also considered to be in the vault. Vault Items currently in the vault. General Christmas Easter Halloween Purpose There isn't a lot of official information available regarding The Vault, but it appears to exist for two specific reasons. First of, to keep the store lightweight and easily navigable, and secondly, to improve business. Prior to each set / item heading into the Vault, it is announced on the Battlefield Heroes website, and players are usually given a time-span of a few days to buy the items before they are removed. "Don't miss out" seems to be a clear message in the announcements. Also, by making items unavailable, certain items that were perhaps not that popular may end up being considered as rare within the player base, thus become more interesting and tempting to have in a players unique customization. What seems to be important to EAsy isn't just only to sell expensive items, but to sell more items than the player needs. A long time player who already has his personalized customization, with an item in each slot, may end up buying a new hat despite already having one, not because he liked the look of it better, but because it seemed to him as a more rare and unique item. Likewise, players on the fence as for whether or not to buy an item may find that the chance of the item never returning to the store again enough to make them click the Purchase button. History History related to the Vault - items entering and returning from the vault, complete with images. Clothing sets leaving the Store http://cdn.battlefieldheroes.com/uploads/1/BFH---The-Vault-Royalpost.jpg http://cdn.battlefieldheroes.com/uploads/1/BFH---The-Vault-Nationalpost.jpg *11th November 2011: Announcement Thread - Grab your sets before they enter "The Vault" Heading for the Vault - Peacocks http://cdn.battlefieldheroes.com/uploads/1/the-vault-peacocks.jpg *16th December 2011: Announcement Thread - Peacocks are heading for the "vault" - Grab them while you can! Heading for the Vault - Christmas 2011 Items http://cdn.battlefieldheroes.com/uploads/1/the-vault-xmas_EN.jpg *29th December 2011: Announcement Thread - Last Chance to grab the Christmas Items! Heading for the Vault - Deadspace Sets http://cdn.battlefieldheroes.com/uploads/2/BFH---Dead-Space-2-Hot-Deals-Royal_en.jpg http://cdn.battlefieldheroes.com/uploads/2/BFH---Dead-Space-2-Hot-Deals-National_en.jpg *2th March 2012: Announcement Thread - Dead Space sets are heading to the vault! This weekend only - Tier 1 Sets http://cdn.battlefieldheroes.com/uploads/1/the-vault-tier-1-out-highlight_en.jpg *10th February 2012: Announcement Thread - Grab your Tier 1 sets this weekend! Heading for the Vault - Extraordinary Sets http://cdn.battlefieldheroes.com/uploads/2/BFH---Superheroes---Hot-Deals_royal_en.jpg http://cdn.battlefieldheroes.com/uploads/2/BFH---Superheroes---Hot-Deals_national_en.jpg *9th March 2012: Announcement Thread - Extraordinary Heroes are heading to the vault! Heading into the Vault - Wizard Sets http://cdn.battlefieldheroes.com/uploads/1/wizards-in_en.jpg Heading for the Vault - Aviator Sets http://cdn.battlefieldheroes.com/uploads/1/aviators-in_en.jpg Limited time only - Rippin Rocket Set / Thor’s Turbojet Set http://cdn.battlefieldheroes.com/uploads/1/the-vault-rocketeers-out_en.jpg http://cdn.battlefieldheroes.com/uploads/1/the-vault-rocketeers-out-hot-deals_roy_en.jpg http://cdn.battlefieldheroes.com/uploads/1/the-vault-rocketeers-out-hot-deals_nat_en.jpg *30th April 2012: Announcement Thread - Thor's TurboJet and Rippin' Rocket are leaving the vault! Limited time only - Sidney's Skyranger Set / Steiner's Stratospheric Set http://cdn.battlefieldheroes.com/uploads/1/the-vault-rocketeers-v2-out_en.jpg http://cdn.battlefieldheroes.com/uploads/1/the-vault-rocketeers-v2-out-hot-deals_roy_en.jpg http://cdn.battlefieldheroes.com/uploads/1/the-vault-rocketeers-v2-out-hot-deals_nat_en.jpg *4th May 2012: Announcement Thread - Sidney's Skyranger and Steiner's Stratospheric sets are leaving the vault! Category:Features of Battlefield Heroes